


Papillon

by asrial



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Child Death, Hydra (Marvel), Magic, Psychological Torture, Torture, Treason
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils avaient tout fait pour le briser.<br/>Ils l'avaient battu comme plâtre, ils l'avaient torturé aux limites de ce que pouvait supporter un esprit humain.<br/>Ils l'avaient affamé, assoiffé, coupés jusqu'à ce que ses hurlements soient la seule chose qu'il puisse encore entendre et que sa gorge soit tellement à vif qu'il ne puisse plus sentir que le gout de son propre sang sur sa langue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papillon

Ils avaient tout fait pour le briser.  
Ils l'avaient battu comme plâtre, ils l'avaient torturé aux limites de ce que pouvait supporter un esprit humain.  
Ils l'avaient affamé, assoiffé, coupés jusqu'à ce que ses hurlements soient la seule chose qu'il puisse encore entendre et que sa gorge soit tellement à vif qu'il ne puisse plus sentir que le gout de son propre sang sur sa langue.  
Il n'avait pas lâché un mot.  
Ils lui avaient brisés les pieds, puis les jambes au point qu'il ne pouvait que se trainer lamentablement sur le sol de sa cellule vide.  
Ils le laissaient dans sa fange avec juste les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos lorsqu'ils l'avaient capturé.  
Ils lui avaient brisés les mains lorsqu'il avait refusé de signer sa retraite et de nommer son remplaçant comme ils le souhaitaient.  
Alors ils étaient passés à autre chose.  
Un ami, un vieil ami était venu le voir.  
Amusé, il lui avait appris sa trahison, ce que devenait l'œuvre de sa vie maintenant que d'autres l'avaient prise en main.  
Puis la purge avait commencé. Pourquoi garder des fidèles de l'ancien régime ?  
Chaque jour, ils lui apportaient un nouveau cadavre en riant.  
Parfois, c'étaient de parfait inconnus. Parfois des connaissances. Parfois, des amis.  
Qu'étaient devenu les Avengers ?  
On lui avait dit qu'ils étaient devenus des fugitifs, des ennemis. Mais comment leur faire confiance ?  
Il préférait croire que le bouclier brisé était un faux, que l'arc en miette n'était qu'un détail…  
A chaque fois, ils tentaient de lui arracher des informations, jusque-là sans résultat.  
A chaque torture, il se forçait à renforcer encore sa détermination.  
Il ne lâcherait pas.  
Il ne s'était jamais soumis à la torture. Il n'allait pas le faire maintenant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un ami proche le trahissait et voulait le voir mort.  
Il avait survécut.  
Il survivrait encore. Il le devait.  
Puis ils avaient jeté un cadavre devant lui.  
Pour la première fois en six mois, il avait senti sa résolution vaciller.  
Il n'avait pu rester silencieux.  
Le cœur en miette, il avait rampé vers le corps déjà froid.  
Un long gémissement lui avait échappé alors qu'il berçait contre lui le corps de son fils.

"- Mon fils…."

Ses larmes avaient paru consterner ses bourreaux. Ils n'avaient pas su que c'était son fils.  
QUI aurait pu croire qu'il avait un fils de toute façon ?  
Il avait tout fait pour que personne ne le sache.  
Quand la mère de l'enfant était morte, il l'avait caché jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour être engagé dans les bureaux. Là au moins, il pouvait à la fois le cacher et le surveiller.  
Jamais le pauvre enfant n'avait su qu'il était son père.  
Il avait sacrifié sa paternité pour protéger son fils.  
Mais ça n'avait pas suffi.  
Le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait trouver dans ce corps froid dans ses bras brisés était qu'il était mort d'une balle dans la tête.  
S'ils avaient su qu'il était son fils, ils l'auraient torturé pour qu'il parle. Et il aurait parlé, il aurait tout dit, tout donné pour protégé son fils.  
Mais il était dans ses bras, mort, déjà froid…  
Ils avaient laissé le cadavre avec lui avec la promesse que d'autres le rejoindraient très vite s'il ne parlait pas.  
Il n'avait plus rien dit.  
Il avait attendu, son pauvre petit dans ses bras, jusqu’à ce que la maigre lumière qui passait par-dessous la porte de sa cellule disparaisse.  
Puis il avait attendu que la dernière ronde s'éloigne et que le froid de la nuit lui assure qu'il avait quelques heures de tranquillité avant que les tortures ne recommence.  
Alors il avait déterré le bout de silex coupant qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin de la cellule et qu'il avait caché pour s'ouvrir les veines lorsqu'il n'en pourrait plus.  
Le cœur au bord des lèvres, en larmes mais animé autant par le désespoir que par le besoin de vengeance, il avait éventré son pauvre petit.  
Il avait retiré les entrailles et le cœur.  
Il avait utilisé le sang figé pour tracer des runes sur le sol malgré ses mains brisées qui le faisait hurler de douleur mais qu'il faisait taire en se mordant les lèvres.  
Il avait posé ses offrandes dans le cercle de rune puis, dans un norrois maladroit, il avait appelé le dieu à lui.  
Thor leur avait raconté comment faisait les anciens vikings pour les appeler à l'aide. Alors il s'était renseigné, on ne savait jamais.  
Ecroulé contre le mur, le corps vidé de son fils dans ses bras, ses mains poissées de sang noir qui caressait les cheveux noirs de l'enfant qu'il n'avait pu protéger malgré ses promesses, il avait attendu.  
Il ne savait si ça fonctionnerait. Quelque part, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.  
La mort de son fils avait été la dernière limite.  
Si ça ne marchait pas, il s'ouvrirait les veines. S'il restait encore quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide, il serait déjà dehors n'est-ce pas ?  
Si quelqu'un se souciait encore de lui, il aurait déjà reçu de l'aide. Si ce n'était pour le sortir de là, au moins pour lui faire passer de quoi se suicider proprement.  
Il était seul.  
Totalement seul et les larmes continuaient à couler sur son visage.

"- Je n'aurais pas cru qu'un mortel sache encore comment m'appeler. Et encore moins "vous".

Il rouvrit les yeux.

"- Loki…."  
"- Vous voilà dans une situation intéressante."

Le sourire du dieu était purement pervers. Il prenait plaisir à l'état de son interlocuteur.

"- Mais vous m'avez appelé."

Loki s'accroupit près des runes. Il caressa la chair glaciale qui n'allait pas tarder a se décomposer

"- Qui est cet humain que vous m'offrez ?"  
"- Mon fils…." Loki se figea. "Ils ont tués mon fils….."

Il avait utilisé ce qui restait de son fils pour appeler le dieu sans réaliser que c'était peut-être la seule chose qui le ferait l'écouter au lieu de se gausser de lui.

"- Que voulez-vous ?" La voix de Loki était devenue très douce.  
"- Je veux qu'ils meurent. Je veux la vengeance. Je veux me baigner dans leur sang et je veux qu'ils disparaissent. Que tous ceux qui les soutiennent en conscience de près ou de loin meurent dans les plus atroces souffrances."

Loki caressait doucement la joue glaciale du cadavre.

"- Que me donnerez-vous en échange ?"  
"- Ce que vous voulez."

Le sourire du dieu se fit un peu fou.

"- Très bien…" Il posa la main sur le torse de l'humain. "Vous aurez ce que vous voulez. Vos ennemis seront les miens. Je les détruirais, un a un, jusqu' à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul. Et quand ils ne seront plus qu'un souvenir, lorsqu'ils ne seront plus que cendre aux vents, vous serez totalement à moi pour l'éternité."

Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'humain mourant devant lui. Entre les fractures, les hémorragies internes et la souffrance, l'humain serait mort avant la fin du mois.

"- J'accepte."

Les doigts de Loki s'enfoncèrent dans le torse de l'humain comme s'il voulait lui arracher le cœur pour le marquer de sa magie.  
Un hurlement de pure souffrance du mortel le fit sourire. Puis il retira ses doigts couverts de sang pour les lécher, scellant le pacte entre eux 

"- Alors prenez ce corps. Nous lui rendrons les honneurs qui lui reviennent. Puis nous nous amuserons à détruire ce monde, Directeur Fury. Nous allons détruire le SHIELD, le Conseil planétaire et Hydra." Rit le dieu.

Le vieux directeur ne frémit même pas.  
Il voulait tous les voir morts.  
Le reste n'avait aucune importance.  
Il se mit difficilement sur ses pieds. Loki dut le soutenir pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas. Il faudrait le soigner avant toute chose.  
Le dieu finit par le soulever avec le corps de son fils puis il disparut dans une explosion de magie et de flammes pures.  
La base d'HYDRA explosa, ne laissant aucun survivant.  
Pour le dieu, la vengeance avait toujours meilleure gout brulante.  
Fury sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
Il danserait sur leurs cadavres avant longtemps. Ensuite ? Peu importait ce que le dieu voudrait ou ferait de lui. Il ne pourrait de doute façon par faire pire que la trahison de Garret, Pierce et Sitwell.


End file.
